


El peor escenario

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de la certeza de que Shepard volvería de una pieza, Garrus no pudo desprenderse de la sensación incómoda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El peor escenario

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de la misión de Samara.  
> Sugerencia de [](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/)**serena_m_lupin** , que quería ver un poco de celoso!Garrus con la excusa del ligoteo con Morinth.

Shepard sólo le había pedido que le acompañase por seguridad, en caso de que el peor escenario se hiciese realidad y tuviesen graves problemas en la caza de Morinth; pero le había dejado claro que no interviniera salvo que ella lo ordenase. Samara y Shepard se encargarían de todo; además, él seguía siendo Arcángel y Omega era un terreno delicado. Garrus acató lo que Shepard decía sin réplica, aunque eso no significaba que la táctica de usarla como cebo le hiciese la más mínima gracia. No tenía que temer por Shepard, que se valía por sí sola; pero Morinth era una Ardat-Yakshi y a Garrus todo eso le sonaba a terreno peligroso, incluso más que un ejército de krogans y geths atacando a la vez.

Desobedecer órdenes no era algo en lo que fuese novato, siempre y cuando el pretexto fuese acorde con sus principios y creencias. Y la ligera preocupación le pareció suficiente como para ignorar el aviso de Shepard y colarse en la sala VIP del Afterlife poco después que ella. Había aprendido a pasar desapercibido cuando quería y logró ocultarse a una distancia prudencial; una tarea no demasiado difícil en una sala apenas iluminada por luces rojizas y repleta de clientes. La música le martilleaba la cabeza, le ponía nervioso. No sentía demasiado aprecio por esa clase de clubes, y después de su estancia en Omega los aborrecía aún más; sin embargo, allí estaba. Buscándola.

La encontró antes de lo esperado. Estaba inclinada junto a la barra, charlando con el camarero de forma confidente. Poco después, el hombre anunció en un grito pletórico que la casa invitaba a una ronda. Shepard permaneció allí con una copa; ella también buscaba con la mirada a su objetivo. A Garrus le resultó difícil concebir la imagen que veía: una mujer humana, embutida en un vestido negro ceñido y con esos horrorosos zapatos que muchas de ellas solían llevar y que a Garrus le producía dolor sólo mirarlos. Desprovista de toda armadura, Shepard resultaba ser bastante… femenina, aunque de un modo distinto a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Nunca había prestado atención a las mujeres humanas. El pensamiento extraño cruzó su mente de forma fugaz, aunque lo ignoró de inmediato en cuanto vio que Shepard se aproximaba con cautela a una bailarina que parecía tener problemas con un turiano. Era imposible intentar escuchar una sola palabra, y Garrus estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento al ver al tipo girarse hacia la comandante con intenciones nada honestas o pacíficas.

No fue necesario: un segundo después, el turiano mordía el polvo, tirado en el suelo y con un colmillo fuera. Un corrillo de curiosos le rodeó para más tarde lanzarlo a patadas de la sala. La escena distrajo a Garrus momentáneamente; lo suficiente como para que, al volver la vista hacia Shepard, ésta ya no estuviese sola: junto a ella, una asari esbelta parecía interesada en iniciar una conversación. Morinth se acercó hasta Shepard contoneando las caderas, erguida sobre unos tacones parecidos a los de Shepard y con aire triunfante. La guió hasta una mesa cercana y las dos tomaron asiento; y por suerte para Garrus, podía vigilar a Shepard desde su posición.

Los siguientes minutos se hicieron eternos. La música, el hedor a alcohol, la atmósfera ebria. Pero no era eso lo que le inquietaba. Había algo en la escena que le perturbaba sin razón; los movimientos lánguidos de Morinth, la media sonrisa que Shepard le devolvía. Estaba todavía en sus cabales, ¿no? Era imposible que se hubiese dejado persuadir tan rápido. Garrus todavía tenía problemas interpretando el lenguaje corporal de los humanos, con todos sus gestos más acentuados y dobles sentidos. Cortaron un poco más las distancias en el sofá de cuero, casi rozándose. Morinth le susurró a Shepard, ésta le lanzó una mirada sugestiva. Garrus apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creyó atravesar su propia carne; había tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Samara tendría que estar allí ya, pensó para sí mismo; Morinth era cosa suya. Y la escena le estaba poniendo enfermo.

Entonces Morinth y Shepard se levantaron de repente de las butacas y dirigieron sus pasos hasta la entrada del club. Garrus percibió el ligero movimiento de cabeza que Shepard dio a un punto inexacto detrás de ella; probablemente, Samara las seguía. Al apartamento de Morinth. Estaba preocupado; pero la imagen de Shepard y la Ardat-Yakshi a solas en un lugar íntimo acudía a su mente más de lo que esperaba (y deseaba) y le producía una sensación más incómoda de lo que debería. Terminó de un solo trago su bebida y se levantó del asiento. Siguió los pasos de Shepard en la lejanía hasta que las perdió de vista en uno de los callejones cercanos al Afterlife. Resignado, Garrus decidió que lo mejor sería esperar por la zona; confiaba en que Shepard y Samara se las arreglarían para acabar con el asunto.

A pesar de la certeza de que Shepard volvería de una pieza, Garrus no pudo desprenderse de la sensación inquietante que le azotaba cada vez que la imagen de ella y Morinth volvía a aparecer en sus pensamientos.

-

Llevaba más de una hora esperando cuando la comandante apareció sola cerca del club. Había visto a Samara dirigirse unos minutos antes hasta la puerta de embarque de la Normandía; el final de Morinth había quedado bastante claro.

—Comandante, ¿ha ido todo bien?

Shepard alzó la vista y le encaró, con una ceja alzada.

—Creía que ya lo sabías —le contestó ella; Garrus comprendía mejor la ironía por la cadencia de su voz que por sus expresiones faciales.

—No he sido tan discreto como pensaba —apuntó, dejando escapar una carcajada.

Shepard se cruzó de brazos; aunque era evidente por su expresión –por una vez Garrus pudo leer un rostro humano a la perfección- que no estaba enfadada.

—¿Estabas preocupado por si no lo conseguía? —inquirió ella; notó el tono divertido.

Garrus se apoyó contra la pared, como si meditase su respuesta.

—No, sabía que lo harías… aunque no con tanto estilo como yo.

Oyó la risa suave de Shepard, una música poco frecuente, y la sensación incómoda que Garrus había cargado toda la noche se transformo en un ligero cosquilleo interno.

—Vamos, Vakarian —fue su respuesta, propinándole un golpe en el hombro mientras los dos se dirigían se de vuelta a la Normandía.

****

**-fin-**


End file.
